User talk:Jäzzi/Archive Eleven
Message from Evertide (talk) I apologize for reuploading the "I Was Very Afraid" picture; I didn't realize it had been deleted until I saw the message in my e-mail and learned that that was what had happened and why. I believe I re-deleted that picture; if I did not, I will do so as soon as I find out how. I also apologize for the inconvenience. :Let's try not to let it happen again. And only admins can delete pages and images. – Jäzz '' 02:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Message from Pucho00 (talk) Someone help me. I'm being violated by Ghirahim. :That's uh... very nice? – ''Jäzz '' 00:38, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Hi there! I've been doing good. I'm pretty distraught about the Zelda timeline getting revealed, but other than that I'm doing well. I've been off the internet lately with holiday stuff and family being in town, but in about a week or so I should be back to stalking around irc and/or skype at various times. How have you been?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: POKE BAN Hello I am contacting you on here b/c I am blocked on Poke. I just want you to know that I was not sockpuppetting in order to get around my ban and back on chat. I was only doing it so that I could try to talk with Wattz about my chat ban, as he would not respond to me on mine or his talk page. When I went into the chat I openly revealed my true identity and told him that I wanted to talk to him. However, he would not listen and just kept kicking me. I did this because on my talk page he did tell me that he would never lift my ban, which I did not think was fair, as I was a first time offender and was new. I would think that an indefinite ban is something that would only be used on a multiple time offender. I guess I was wrong. I am sorry if I caused any major problems, but I do not believe I did. Thank you for hearing me out. --Specialbeamkamehameha (talk) 16:56, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :No. Go away. This is not the place to whine about your ban on Pokémon Wiki. You were justly banned for being a sockpuppet. If you wanted to talk to Wattz, you could've done so on his talk page. You socked to get back in chat. Go away. I'm not discussing your ban here. Now get, shoo. – ''Jäzz '' 17:00, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I DID NOT SOCK JUST TO GET ON CHAT! Trying to talk to him on his talk page was hard, as i was impatient and could not wait the long time for him to get back to me. I socked to talk to him. If I was socking just to get back on chat, why would I go on and openly say my identity and tell Wattz I just wanted to talk?--Specialbeamkamehameha (talk) 18:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :::'I socked to talk to him.' That is all that needs to be said. Now leave me alone as this is not the place to discuss this. – ''Jäzz '' 18:19, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Do you realize that I have already said that although I was socking, I was not actually socking in normal terms? Socking generally means that you make another account for trolling and what not, and you don't tell people who you really are. '''I was doing it and I was making my identity as Specialbeamkamehameha known.' I was not trolling or anything like that. I was just trying to discuss the matter, as he did not seem willing to ever lift the ban, despite being only a first time offender. --Specialbeamkamehameha (talk) 18:30, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Also, where else am I to discuss this? I can't on the poke wiki, I am banned. :::::Considering I have asked you twice to leave me alone, I recommend you leave me alone now. – Jäzz '' 18:34, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU ARE SO ANGRY! DARN IT I AM SO MAD RIGHT NOW I AM SICK OF THIS! ALL I WANT IS TO BE A GOOD MEMBER OF POKEMON WIKI AND YOU WON'T LET ME! I WAS BAD ONE TIME AND THAT WAS IT SO NOW I'M MAD! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM A SUPER SAIYAN! --Specialbeamkamehameha (talk) 18:41, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Sockpuppeting includes making a second account to get around a ban. You did that, and were banned justly for it. Leave Jäzzi alone, she was simply upholding her job as an administrator. 20:26, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Holy COW! who are you mister or miss? Didn't I already say I was not making the account to get around a ban? I was not doing it to enjoy the freedom of chat, I was doing it to talk to a mod. I 'OPENLY STATED MY TRUE IDENTITY WHEN I USED THE ACCOUNTS THEREFORE I WAS NOT GETTING AROUND THE BAN!' --Specialbeamkamehameha (talk) 15:52, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Look, you have two options: Stop messaging me or get reported to an admin. – ''Jäzz '' 15:55, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Stop harassing Jazzi. This absolutely 100% is not the place to discuss a ban on another wiki. Sorry, but you're going to have to deal with it. Keep bothering her and you'll get a short block. -'Minish Link' 15:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Message from Jon7 (talk) I'm unsure how the Thrill Digger Assistant is not a useful addition to this wiki. Would you please explain why you think it is? :You're going to have to talk to an administrator. If it goes onto the wiki, I personally feel it should be on the fansite page at most. – ''Jäzz '' 23:20, December 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I saw your request for how my opinion, but I don't even know how this entire discussion came to be in the first place. I could find no edits prior to this post (including deleted contributions). Unless, I'm missing something, I am completely lost on what the problem is here. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:55, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Message from Pucho00 (talk) Hey Jäzzi, I need help. How do you get the small key in the Sandship in Skyward Sword? --Pucho00 (talk) 23:22, January 18, 2012 (UTC)Pucho00--Pucho00 (talk) 23:22, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :I wish I could help you, but I've only started ''actually playing the game two days ago. I've been caught up with Mario Kart 7 and Double Dash!!. – Jäzz '' 23:25, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok, this is my last for today. How do you make a talk template? PS: Don't check my channel. There's a very scary Creepypasta there. :If you give me the image you like, and up to five colors (two for text, two for the solid part, one for line can use three: one for both text, one for both colors, and one for the line), and a quote, and I'll make it for you. And creepypasta doesn't phase me. – ''Jäzz '' 23:41, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey, what happnd to my smile.dog photo for scaring spammers? : 02:13, January 19, 2012 AuronKaizer (Talk | contribs) deleted "File:Smile.dog.png" ‎ (Exceeded personal image limit) – ''Jäzz '' 02:48, January 20, 2012 (UTC) RE: Skype I think it is the same as my user name but I haven't used Skype in 6 or 7 months so I'm not for certain. I think I have even uninstalled Skype so it wouldn't be useful to add me. However, if I download Skype again sometime in the future I'll most definitely talk to you then about it. Thanks. --Birdman5589 (talk) 19:38, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :No problem, and if you reinstall it/find it floating around in computer space, just let me know. – ''Jäzz '' 19:40, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Blessed Idol RE: The Legend of Zelda series in popular culture Yeah, that looks good. Saying they were talking about if Zelda would be a good "companion" is a perfect way to actually say something about the reference while still dodging the real subject. It can't imply anything to the reader unless their mind goes there on its own. Anyone who knows the reference and reads that will probably get a good laugh out of the way it was dodged.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 04:50, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Message from Pucho00 (talk) Can you forgive me for trolling? --RC43 (talk) 23:50, January 31, 2012 (UTC)Pucho00 RE: I don't think we've formally met before Thanks for the welcome :P I'm IceFlame, or Ice. I don't really know what to say about myself aside from what's posted on my profile...I'm kinda awkward like that, not very good at introductions xD; Since I also have a bad memory, happy early Wiki birthday :P I'll have to check out the IRC one of these days. It's been interesting hanging around here. IceFlame 21:02, February 2, 2012 (UTC)